


Lovely Mornings

by Akindheartedfeline



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, honestly its just really adorable, so sweet you'll get a tooth ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akindheartedfeline/pseuds/Akindheartedfeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are the times John looks the most beautiful. Light hair in a mess, a content and sleepy joy lazily radiating from him. Tasting like tea and biscuits, skin warm and soft to the touch. Bundled up in sweats, typing away on his computer, writing God knows what." </p><p>Or the one where John and Sherlock spend a lovely morning in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this for a contest on another site and I liked it so I posted it on here. its just really cute and makes me want to throw up rainbows so I hope you guys like it!!xx

Sherlock wakes to the smell of fresh tea, along with what he places as eggs, bacon, and biscuits, drifting from the kitchen into the bedroom. He is not surprised when he opens his eyes to find the other side of the bed empty, duvet pealed back cleanly along with the sheets. With a light smile on his face, Sherlock sits up and stretches his arms over his head before throwing on sweat pants and padding out into the corridor. His smile widens as he makes his way into the kitchen, the familiar sound of someone typing away at a keyboard coming from the dinette.

That said Someone glances up, a bright smile spreading across his face.

“Morning.”

Sherlock makes his way around the table, coming to stand behind his greeter’s chair and bending down to wrap an arm the man’s shoulders.

“Good Morning, John.” He says as he presses a kiss to his fair hair

At that, John looks up at him with an even wider smile than before, hands leaving the laptop to pet at Sherlock’s arm mindlessly, and leans in to press his lips to Sherlock’s for a proper kiss. Sherlock sighs contently into it, tightening his arm on John’s shoulders and bringing his other hand from his side to rest lightly on the hip of the other man. One of Johns hands slips from Sherlock’s forearm to slide into his dark hair, musing his bed head even further.

When they pull away, John does not open his eyes, sighing in revelation of the gentle feel of Sherlock’s hands on him. All Sherlock can do is marvel at the man before him.

These are the times John looks the most beautiful. Light hair in a mess, a content and sleepy joy lazily radiating from him. Tasting like tea and biscuits, skin warm and soft to the touch. Bundled up in sweats, typing away on his computer, writing God knows what. The way the morning light streams in through the windows of their flat, bathing him in soft sunshine. It’s just how it hits his hair and his eyelashes and his skin; he is literally glowing and Sherlock will never get tired of seeing him like this, fair hair like a halo and blonde eyelashes framing his eyes in such a lovely way.

That’s what John is, more so on these mornings than any other time. He is lovely and darling and angelic and just so beautiful to Sherlock it almost hurts. On these mornings, when Sherlock wanders into the kitchen to find him already up, making breakfast or reading the paper or blogging, and then gives his darker haired companion an open, genuine smile, he is so intensely vulnerable that Sherlock just wants to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. He wants to keep him safe and never ever let anyone hurt his John. His perfectly imperfect, lovely John.

Reluctantly, Sherlock lets John go, but not before leaving him with one last chaste peck, then goes around the table and takes his seat. Eyeing the assortment of food, he pours himself some tea, not caring that it may have already cooled, and serves himself some eggs and bacon with a biscuit.

John turns his attention back to his laptop, and Sherlock tries to turn his attention to his food and fails, too busy noticing the way the light hits John’s neck, casting shadows along the column of his throat down to his collarbones.

After a few minutes of silence, John speaks up, closing his laptop.

“Anything going on today?”

Sherlock extends his hand across the table, and John takes it with a fond expression, lacing their fingers together and tracing nonsense on the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Nope, figured we could just have a day in?” He knows he doesn’t have to phrase it as a question, knows John’s answer before he gives it.

He smiles, giving a small nod.

“That sounds lovely.”

Sherlock chuckles at that, lifting their hands and pressing light kisses to his partner’s knuckles. John grins just a bit wider.

“Yea,” Sherlock says, “,Quite lovely, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy I hope you guys liked it! please feel free to leave comments thank you for reading love you all tons!!:)xx


End file.
